


Kylo Ren Kintsugi {art}

by altocello



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Kintsugi, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Kylo Ren with a golden scar.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47
Collections: #CelebrateBenSolo - A Ben Solo Fan Event





	Kylo Ren Kintsugi {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Kintsugi is the Japanese art of repairing ceramics with glue that's been dusted with precious metals to highlight the repair rather than attempt to hide it. The idea is that the damage adds to the unique character of the piece, and that nothing is ever truly broken beyond repair.  
>    
> People are much the same; our scars are evidence of the events in our lives that may have hurt us but we survived. It was too good of a parallel for our favorite Byronic hero, who's been so severely damaged and yet is still holding himself together, somehow. 
> 
> I know I'm not the first person to have this idea, but this is my take on it.
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/612724265526165504/kylo-ren-kintsugi-kylo-ren-with-a-golden-scar)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/starwars/kintsugi1.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid.
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)


End file.
